The invention relates generally to the wet processing of photosensitive articles, e.g., photographic materials.
More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for wet processing photosensitive articles.
A known arrangement for wet processing photosensitive articles includes a container for accommodating a processing bath, and a rack mountable in the container to advance the articles through the bath. The rack comprises a pair of spaced plates carrying a series of cooperating transporting rollers.
Commercially available processing containers or tanks employed in arrangements of this type are produced by means of injection molding or deep drawing, or by adhesively joining and fusing preformed plates to one another. The injection molding and deep drawing processes have the drawback that different implements are required for different containers. Moreover, all of the conventional production processes have the drawback that it is not possible to match the configuration of the container to that of the rack so as to minimize the volume of processing fluid.